Stitch's Christmas Special
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: Oh no! Lilo and Stitch can't have Christmas? Nani didn't have enough money for Christmas this year, and now Lilo is distraught. But luckily enough, a small, fluffy friend is to her rescue. Want to know what happens? Read and find out!


It was a sunny day in Kawaii. The air was warm, but there was a cool breeze coming off the ocean. It had been almost a year following the events of Leroy and all was peaceful. But anyone who was anyone knew that something great was coming up. The people were bustling around in a rush, some wearing special hats, and others putting special decorations up. That's right. It was soon to be Christmas. In three days in fact, and people were rushing to buy gifts. All was merry and cheerful, everyone was excited for the upcoming holiday. All except one little girl who just got world shattering news.

"What?! What do you mean we can't have Christmas this year?!" Lilo shouted at her older sister. Nani was rushing to leave for work and wasn't too happy that this was her only time to break the news to her sister. "I'm sorry Lilo, I just don't have the money this year. I'm really sorry baby" She apologised to Lilo at her level. Lilo shoved her away "Sorry's not good enough!" While this was going on, Stitch looked on from the table confused. While he got the main concept of Christmas, he still had a lot to learn about it. Pleakley was running around in a panic like it was the end of the world. "No Christmas? No Christmas?! Oh no! No stockings? No lights, no tree?! Oh the horror!" he cried falling to the floor.

Jumba just huffed. His planet never had any celebrations of the sort and while he did like Christmas, he wasn't about to throw a fit because they couldn't have one that year. "Relax Pleakley, is not end of world. Besides, that gives evil genius more time for inventions" Jumba said getting up from the table and heading back to his bedroom/lab. Lilo ran to her room in tears and Nani rushed out of the house for work. After shoving his breakfast down his throat, Stitch ran after Lilo who was heartbroken and sobbing. Stitch knew better than to try and help her when she's this upset, so he waited until she was done crying to let her vent.

It was quiet for a few minutes after Lilo's crying ended and Lilo pulled out her burnt family photo. "Christmas was always a time where you could enjoy and remember the best parts of your family. It's the time where I could always remember my parents and be happy even if they weren't there. Now we don't even have a Christmas to remember our ohana" Lilo said to Stitch, sniffling. Stitch looked down, ears at his sides. He still had so much to learn about Christmas and Ohana. Stitch went to give Lilo a hug, but she leaned away from it.

"Just leave me alone Stitch" she said pulling the covers over her and laying on her pillow. Stitch recalled her doing this same thing on the anniversary of her parent's death. He just let her be and went down to talk to Jumba and Pleakley. Pleakley was still moaning and groaning about not having Christmas while Jumba was busy building something. "No Christmas. No Christmas….Oh life how could you do this to me…" Pleakley whined dramatically. "Oh stop you're whining Pleakley, there's always next year" Jumba said irritably.

Stitch was sitting on the same table that Jumba's new invention was being made. He pushed up his goggles and waited for the metal of his new invention to cool. "So little girl is having hard time with no big holiday to enjoy, yes?" he asked to Stitch. Stitch nodded in reply looking devastated at everything that was happening. "Is not looking like you are taking it well either" Jumba commented. Stitch looked up at him, but looked back down. "Well, if 626 is not liking outcome of older sisters words then changing it. Is was evil genius did anytime someone else bested Jumba in test score" he said poking at the metal box.

While it was a small comment, it gave Stitch probably the best idea he had since first saving Lilo. "Aha!" Stitch jumped up in joy, startling Jumba to burn a part of metal he wasn't supposed to and making Pleakley jump up from his bed and hit his head. "I got it! Takka Jumba!" Stitch said, giving his creator a swift hug and running out of the room. "Oh great. It's bad enough that we don't have Christmas, but now the Little Monster's got an idea" Pleakley said, rubbing his sore head.

While Pleakley, Jumba, and Lilo were all carrying about their day at the house, Stitch was busy running around the island, going to each of his cousins. He could be seen at Slushie's stand giving him an invitation, at the Jail giving Bonnie and Clyde a temporary let out, at Sparky's lighthouse giving him batteries, and finally Kixx's beach workout place. While everyone was busy, he took his red police cruiser up into space and sped towards Turo to meet up with Reuben and Gantu. "Aloha!" Stitch said to the Grand Councilwoman when he found her. "Stitch? What are you doing here?".

"Agata Reuben and Gantu?" he asked. "Oh, if you're looking for Captain Gantu and his officer Reuben, you may find them in their headquarters". Stitch nodded and thanked her, running down the hall until he found their headquarters. "Cousin Stitch?" Reuben asked when he opened the door. "Aloha Cousin!" Stitch said cheerfully, giving Reuben a hug. The two had become more friendly towards each other since the Leroy incident. They actually found out they had a lot more in common than they originally thought. "Hey cuz! What's with the surprise visit?" Reuben asked.

The ground shook with each giant footstep as Gantu approached. "Experiment 626? What are you doing here?" he asked. Stitch handed them both fancy Christmas cards. "Oh, I get it. It's that fancy holiday back on Earth, right?" Reuben said. "Ih! Nani naga have money, so Stitch planning this year!" Stitch said. "Well, I can't say taking a night off of this job will be easy, but I'll see what we can do" Gantu said looking down at Stitch. "Takka. Nice seeing you cousin!" Stitch waved. And off he was again.

The next three days went by as a blur for both Lilo and Stitch. Until Christmas night, that is. Lilo was sitting on the couch with Jumba, Pleakley, and David, watching Dr. Seuss's "How The Grinch Stole Christmas". Lilo looked worn out and blank at the movie. Everyone else was chilling out. At the scene where The Grinch ran off with the gifts, Nani had returned home. She looked fairly upset at the gloom in the air when she arrived. "Aloha Nani" David greeted. "Hey David" she replied a little awkwardly. She got down to her knees when approaching her sister.

"Baby…" "It's ok Nani. I just want to watch the movie". Nani sighed and sat down next to her 9 year old sister, pulling her into her lap. They watched the movie, unbeknownst of the little aliens waiting outside for the right moment. That moment came at the movie scene when The Grinch's heart grew 3 sizes. Stitch listened and walked through the doggie door.

Everyone looked at the excited blue experiment as he ran over to Lilo and began to lightly, but eagerly tug Lilo's arm. "What? What is it Stitch?". He didn't just tug Lilo though. He pulled on Nani's pants and motioned for everyone to follow him. Nani switched the TV off and they followed Stitch out to the porch. "Ta Ka!" He shouted. Angel, Sparky, Slushy, and Kixx were outside. "Oh, hi guys, what are you doing here?" Lilo asked curiously. Everyone else looked confused.

In her time living on Earth, Angel learned to speak English. "Because we have a Christmas tradition to celebrate!" Angel spoke. Sparky zapped around them in agreement. "Tradition? What kind is my experiments having?" Jumba asked. "Lilo!" Stitch piped up. "What?" she asked dully, misjudging the question. "Naga, Lilo isa tradition!". Everyone was quiet with confusion. "Huh?". " _Sure it's nice to open a gift, that's tied up with a perfect bow…_ " Angel sang while putting a Christmas bow tie in Lilo's hair. " _...but the greatest present of all was given to me long ago…_ " she continued. " _...it's something I would never trade, it's the family that we've made…_ " Stitch sang. While not Angel quality, his voice wasn't horrible either.

" _Cause when we're together, I have everything on my list.._ " Angel continued. Lilo's eyes lit up as they sang. "... _and when we're together, I have all I wished…_ " Stitch sang as he wrapped an arm around Lilo's shoulder. Slushy blew a small ice tree right next to Lilo as the song continued. " _...All around the Christmas tree, there'll be dreams coming true…_ " Angel went, grabbing Lilo and Stitch's arms in a follow-the-leader type way around the small tree. Stitch spun Lilo around as he took the next verse. " _...But when we're together! Then my favorite gift, is youuuu!_ " Stitch motioned out to the walkway where Sparky grabbed Slushy and flew across the path. Slushy, while in the air, blew on the ground, creating an ice pathway for Lilo.

She looked at Stitch for approval before running through the pathway, giggling all the while. They continued down the path, along with the song. Both Angel and Stitch sang while holding Lilo's hands. "... _I would travel miles and miles and, I would follow any star. I would go almost anyplace, if it's anyplace you are!_ " They sang, leading the family to a secret pond, pre-frozen by Slushy. All of Stitch's cousins were there. Tables of food, sandwiches, and desserts were set up, and everyone was enjoying the gathering.

" _...Cause when we're together, I'll forever feel at home!_ " Stitch and Angel sang. Lilo looked on in wonder as a few cousins gave her gifts. " _..and when we're together, we'll be saafe and warm!_ " they sang, skating around the ice with Lilo. " _...Doesn't matter where we are. If you're there with mee!_ " they sang, excitingly pulling Lilo a little more in the middle of the lake then the other experiments. Stitch nodded at Sparky and Slushy as he sang. " _...but when we're together! That's my favorite place, to bee!_ " they sang, gesturing in front of them as Sparky flew Slushy in a circle, allowing Slushy to create the biggest Christmas tree Lilo ever saw. Only, it was ice.

" _...Cause when we're together! It's a holiday, every night! And when we're together, then the season's bright!_ " Stitch sang, gesturing to Sparky, who zipped through a few lamps, catching them on his tail, and circling them onto the new tree. "... _I don't need the bells to ring. I'll know when it's heeeeeere!"_ Angel and Stitch sang softly as Slushy blew his ice one last time, creating the star to the tree. Stitch gave it to a crying Lilo. Sparky flew her up to the top to let her place the star on the tip of the tree." _...cause when we're together! I could stay forever. And when we're together…_ " " _...It's my faaavorite time…_ " Lilo sang as she was set back on the ground. Then they all ended together. " _..of yeear!_ ".

Lilo sniffed and wiped her eyes. Stitch's ears fell. "Lilo...naga happy?" he asked. She just laughed and jumped into his arms. "Of course I'm happy silly! I couldn't be happier!" She pulled away, but Stitch still looked confused. "If happy...why Lilo crying?". She laughed while Nani bent down to explain. "They're tears of joy. Humans cry when they have too much emotion inside of them. Not just when they're sad, but when they're happy too" She said, poking his nose.

Stitch perked up in understanding. Lilo gave Stitch and Angel the biggest hug of her life. "Thank you guys! This is the best Christmas ever!". The two accepted the hug gladly, although Angel said "But it was his idea to do this". "It was? So that's where you've been the past 3 days!" Lilo shouted in realization. Everyone laughed at that. "Male kellikakiki maka!" Stitch shouted. "Ugh Stitch, no! It's Mele Kalikimaka!" Lilo corrected. "I thought we went over this!" Everyone laughed again at that.

And it did turn out to be one of Lilo's best Christmases ever. Reuben and Gantu showed a little later, but they made it nonetheless. Lilo only received a few gifts from closer cousins, but she enjoyed it. The following days Myrtle and the group would brag about their gifts, but anytime she'd try to size up Lilo, Lilo would just say her present wasn't a pretty gift in a bow, but it was her family. The group would look at her weird, but she'd just smile and say they would understand when they're older.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey, hey, hey! I know this one shot is kind of random, but I thought it would be a cool idea to make this. Let me know if you enjoyed, and comment if you know where Stitch and Angel's song is from. A frozen Christmas tree, how cool, am I right?(** _hint, hint!_ **)**


End file.
